


in which Remus plays a (horrible) double agent

by lawyer (caveat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caveat/pseuds/lawyer





	in which Remus plays a (horrible) double agent

“Lily,” Remus said. “Do you want to do our Charms homework now? ”

Lily looked up from her book. It was quite an exciting one, really, about magic and a wizard and a witch. Her Mum had sent it through the owl post two days ago, thinking Lily might like it. And she did like it. It was interesting, to see a different kind of magic than the one she knew. 

“Well,” Lily said, thinking. She knew they should do their Charms homework, since they were a group and all, and because Remus was quite often dragged off to do something with the other Marauders, but she was finding it quite difficult to close her book. She closed it anyway. “Okay, then. Let’s.”

They sat in front of the fireplace, Lily leaning against a squishy armchair and Remus in front of the fireplace. Remus pulled out a teacup and a sheet of crumpled paper. He set the teacup in front of their feet. 

“Water-making spell,” he said. “You first.”   
Lily pulled out her wand and directed it carefully at the teacup. “Aguamenti.”  
There was an icy blue light and water sprouted out of the wand’s tip. She grinned.   
“Your turn,” she said, stopping the water when the teacup was half-full.   
Remus grinned and pulled out his wand. “Aguamenti,” he said.   
Water poured out of his wand and he proceeded to fill the teacup to the brim.   
“Good,” said Lily proudly. “Next then.”

Remus glanced at the paper. “Non-verbals?” he said.   
Lily nodded. “Okay. You first.”  
Remus waved his wand in the air. Nothing happened. He shook his head. He glanced at the armchair beside Lily nervously.  
“What?” Lily said, looking beside her. “What’s there?”  
Remus shrugged. “Nothing. Just a trick of the light.”  
He tried again. The tip of his wand sparked ever so slightly.   
“Come on,” he said, shaking his head.   
“Try again,” said Lily. She leaned back on the armchair.   
“So,” Remus said suddenly, still focusing on his wand. “What’d you think of James, Lily?”  
Lily sat up straight and looked at him. “What?”   
Remus cleared his throat. “What’d you think of James? You know, James Potter.”  
Lily shook her head, smiling. “What do you mean, what do I think about him?”  
“D’you think he’s,” Remus cleared his throat again. “Fit?”  
Lily laughed. “Fit? Merlin. Come off it, Remus, what’re you on?”

Then she stopped, because she thought she heard something. She glanced behind her. There was no one. They were still alone. She noticed that Remus was trying quite hard not to smile. 

“Are you playing a joke on me?” she said, looking around again, this time more carefully. “Are they here?”

It was quite obvious what they meant. Remus shook his head. 

“You’re not lying are you, Remus?” said Lily.   
Remus widened his eyes. “Of course not, Lily. It’d be impossible. They’d need to be invisible.”  
Lily narrowed her eyes. She grabbed the air around her and thought she felt the slightest thing. “They’re here, aren’t they?”  
“What?” spluttered Remus. “Of course not.”  
Lily glared and pointed her wand at the air. “Tarantellagra.”  
A green light flared out from her wand into the air.   
“Locomotor Wibbly,” she said. Light flew out of her wand into the air. But this time, she knew she had hit something. “Furnunculus!”   
Remus panicked. “Merlin’s beard, Lily, stop shouting spells randomly at the air.”  
Lily smiled smugly and sat down. “So there is someone,” was all she said.  
“Anyone sane would’ve left,” answered Remus.

When they finally finished doing their homework, Remus sighed. 

“I suppose it would be stupid to ask you what you thought of James?” he said.   
“Accio paper,” replied Lily. The sheet of paper Remus had in his hand flew into her palm. She grinned at the writing. “Find out what Lily Evans thinks of James Potter!” she exclaimed, reading aloud. “I knew it.”  
Remus buried his head in his hands.   
“Oh, come on, Remus,” she said. “I’m not daft, you know.”  
Remus’ groan was muffled his hands.   
“You know what I think about James Potter,” said Lily, shaking her head. “I think he’s a bit of an idiot.”

Lily marched out of the room. If she hadn’t, she would’ve heard a boy’s laughter coming from seemingly nowhere. 

There was the sound of a thud. 

“Oh, shut up, Sirius,” James Potter said. “Come help me with this. My legs’ gone all wibbly.”


End file.
